<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes by LokkisonD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169270">Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD'>LokkisonD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Fluff, M/M, i didnt do a good job at this im so sorry its all over the place, i just really wanted them and a cafe au, nobody has powers, they're just business people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pact is a failing cafe that can't seem to bring in any customers. They gain one loyal one, however, when Bruce Wayne stumbles upon it one afternoon.</p><p>OR</p><p>Bruce walks into a cafe expecting a quick coffee and comes away months later with some friends and a boyfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Doe/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries &amp; Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the enemy within ending made me cry so i made this to make myself feel better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce is exhausted from paperwork and interviews when he stumbles over the little cafe nestled in an area he doesn't come to often. The exterior is...<em>colorful</em> to say the least. There's splashes of blue, neon green, red, even <em>yellow</em> to decorate. The sign itself is a little beaten down but Bruce finds himself interested regardless.<br/>
<br/>
"The Pact...interesting name," Bruce murmurs to himself. He soon finds himself pushing through the more mellow green door. The man smiles at the bell that rings as he slips through to look around.<br/>
<br/>
The interior is much more relaxed. The walls are a soothing navy blue and his shoes clack pleasantly against the wooden floorboards. Although the tables and chairs are rather small in number they're sleek, black, and look taken care of.<br/>
<br/>
He approaches the black counter and looks over the menu. There's the standard drinks, such as different types of coffee or tea. The desserts, however, have rather interesting names.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! A customer," Bruce is startled to see a green haired, pale skinned man peer out from the back room. "Harley! We have a customer!" he shouts.<br/>
<br/>
"You better not be pullin' my leg, John!" Bruce watches an attractive blonde woman stalk out with an annoyed gleam in her eyes. That clears up rather quickly when she spots Bruce. Her lips stretch out into a smirk as she approaches the counter.<br/>
<br/>
She leans against the counter with bright eyes. "What can I do ya for, sugar?" she blows a blue bubble from her gum after she speaks and Bruce watches her pop it after a moment.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh," he feels a little off balance but he pushes through that, "could I just get a black coffee?"<br/>
<br/>
The woman, Harley, blows a raspberry while John(?) punches it into a little tablet. "Oh, boo, honey. You're Mister Moneybags Wayne and ya can't splurge a bit?!" Harley gripes. Bruce, once again, feels stunned at the boldness of the woman.<br/>
<br/>
John looks over at him with a wide grin that shows off his teeth. "Aw, c'mon! We have plenty of great things here. You'll love it; trust me!" John says, leaning over the counter eagerly. Bruce looks between them, startled, but he can't help but chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright. I-I suppose I can get the..." Bruce flicks his eyes back up to the hanging blackboard filled with names and prices. His mouth works silently as he reads some of them over.<br/>
<br/>
Freeze's Frozen Fudge Cake<br/>
Bane's Bonecrushing Blackberry Cobbler<br/>
Quinzel's Iced Pretzels<br/>
Riddler's Red Velvet Cupcakes<br/>
John's Jaunty Jello Cups<br/>
<br/>
Bruce looks back between them. "I'll try one of everything on the specialty items, then." he says. John claps with a little whoop and Harley reaches over the man to tap it into the tablet.<br/>
<br/>
"Good choice, sugar," Harley says, "John, be a dear and tell the others to get to pull out some of their best stuff? I gotta ring up Brucie here first."<br/>
<br/>
John salutes with a little giggle and scrambles back into the backroom. Harley watches him with a soft look before turning back to Bruce. She punches the numbers into the register and holds out a hand expectantly.<br/>
<br/>
"Twenty-eight fifty, Mr. Wayne."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce digs out a hundred dollar bill and drops it in her hand. Harley's smirk widens gleefully when he says, "Keep the change, yeah?"<br/>
<br/>
Harley slides it into the register and tears off his receipt. "Thank ya kindly, Mr. Moneybags! Just take a seat 'nd we'll be riiiight with ya!" Harley chirps and strolls into the backroom. Before the door closes behind her, Bruce can hear heated whispering and shakes his head in disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
The man picks a seat away from the window. While it'd be nice to have a view while he ate he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him at the moment. He was <em>tired</em> and just wanted to be away from crazed fans.<br/>
<br/>
At some point there are crashes followed Harley's horrified howl and a man with a deep voice booming immediately after. After a few seconds, John is pushed through the door with a platter in his hands and a pout on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
There's flour and icing on his purple button up but John seems to pay it no mind as he sets down the empty platter on the table in front of them and takes a seat. The man is watching him keenly so Bruce holds out his hand carefully.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry to say I never introduced myself properly. Bruce Wayne; pleasure to meet you," Bruce says under the man's stare. John blinks in confusion for a few seconds before he reaches over to grasp at Bruce's hand with both of his, clutching it with a little laugh.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm John. John Doe. Let me tell you, Mr. Wayne, it is a <em>honor</em> to meet you. <em>Never</em> before did I think you of all people would come into our little shop and eat <em>my</em> jello cups in a few minutes," John breathes.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce looks at their connected hands when John doesn't let go. The man startles suddenly when he follows Bruce's gaze and lets go with an embarrassed look to the table.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm...sure I'll love what you serve," Bruce says. John perks up and peers up at him with a beaming smile. Bruce studies the man before him curiously.<br/>
<br/>
While everything about him seems rather...unique, John seems like a genuine guy. Sure, he's awkward, and it seems like he knows <em>nothing</em> about manners or social norms but he's pleasant to chat with. He's open to talking about any subject under the sun and has the enthusiasm of a golden retriever.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It's endearing</em>, Bruce thinks while John rambles.<br/>
<br/>
"...and <em>wow</em>, you shoulda seen the look on Bane's face when Harley stormed up in here. I mean come <em>on</em>, can you imagine us running this business without Harley? She knows <em>everything</em>. We woulda sunk without her," John says with a little laugh. Bruce plants his cheek on his fist to prop his head up and he nods.<br/>
<br/>
He responds, "Harley seems like quite the capable woman. If I'm being honest," Bruce says softly. John leans in eagerly as he continues, "I'd hate to be on her bad side. Seems like she could do some real damage with just a...well anything she could get her hands on, really."<br/>
<br/>
John bursts into wild laughter and Bruce's face heats as he watches the man nearly tip his chair. "Oh, you're absolutely right! Y'know, I've seen Harley go toe to toe with someone with only a <em>rolling pin</em>. Got that guy pretty good! She was all '<em>BAM</em>' and he was like 'Oh no! Please have mercy!', and she was like 'Mercy is for <em>suckers</em>' and walloped him real good!" John recounts with more laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce's eyebrows furrow slightly. "Why-" he starts but the back room door flies open and Harley steps out with plates in her hands. John scrambles up with a grin to assist her. Bruce's eyes flit to a hulking man that carries a tray in his hands. His hair is tied back and his clothes are splattered with jam.<br/>
<br/>
"Alrighty, Mr. Moneybags, prepare to be amazed!" Harley announces as she leads the group. Bruce gets a view of a grinning man in a green sweater and matching jeans. His eyes are dark and, while he looks a little older, he has an elated bounce in his step. Then, there's a man in a rather odd looking suit. He looks more stoic than the rest of them.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce is delighted by this array of characters, if he's being honest.<br/>
<br/>
They each set down a plate and step back. Harley only moves back to the counter to retrieve his coffee and plunk it in the middle of the table. John, on the other hand, sits back down and watches Bruce look through the treats with eager eyes. Bruce smiles and pulls the plate of cobbler to him first.<br/>
<br/>
"This looks good," he comments, picking up a fork to cut away a piece. The first bite has his eyes brightening and he doesn't bother to look up as he snatches another bite. Harley makes a smug noise while John looks delighted.<br/>
<br/>
"I told you he'd like the filling, Eddie," the tallest man says, accent wrapping around his words pleasantly. 'Eddie' rolls his eyes and slaps the man lightly on the arm.<br/>
<br/>
Each thing he bought is good. Better than some of the high end places he goes to sometimes for business deals or other reasons.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce looks up in confusion while he swallows a mouthful of his pretzel. "I don't-I don't get it; this is <em>amazing</em>, really. Why don't you have more people coming in?"<br/>
<br/>
The man in the odd suit grimaces. "We...are not the friendliest looking people. We got plenty of costumers in the first few weeks but never really saw the same faces. Eventually we only got a occasional people wander in, so some of us had to get other jobs."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce shakes his head. "People are missing out, really. This is the best thing I've eaten all week," he says. Harley blows a bit of her hair from her face in satisfaction.<br/>
<br/>
She points to him and says, "I thought so. All those big, bad company men ain't got no taste."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce raises an eyebrow at the snickers and says, "Are you implying I have bad taste?"<br/>
<br/>
Eddie waves his hand and bends to rest his elbows against the table. He responds, "Well, considering you like our food I'd say the jury's still out on that." Bruce chuckles at the words and watches the rest of the group pull up chairs.<br/>
<br/>
They chat for awhile. They each tell how they got here, how they all met. They needed something to brighten up their days <em>and</em> make money. So, they bought the space and renovated the second floor as a little place for them to live together and work downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce finds them all so charming. They're all a colorful bunch, all so different and yet they all go together so damn well. Harley and Bane were aggressive and headstrong. They clashed often in the few hours Bruce spends there. Victor is more mellow and quiet but his biting remarks get him red in the face from laughter. Eddie-Nygma as he insisted he called him but nobody did that-was sharp, keen, and didn't miss a damn thing.<br/>
<br/>
Then, there was John.<br/>
<br/>
The man was clumsy, awkward, and showed no signs of self-awareness. It seems like anything he thinks of just leaves his mouth without a second thought. He was loud, cackled at random times, and was more touchy-feely than Bruce was ever expecting. John butted into conversations, made rather odd remarks, and didn't seem to care if he sometimes made himself look weird by all his staring.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce was smitten already.<br/>
<br/>
He's content to finish up his pretzel while Eddie boxes up the rest of his food when his phone rings against his leg. Bruce sucks the icing off his fingers briefly before he takes his phone from his pocket to check the caller ID. His face drops when he sees who it is and he gets up from his chair.<br/>
<br/>
"Excuse me..." he murmurs, stalking off toward a further corner near the counter. He presses accept and presses the phone to his ear. "Hal," he greets, voice dripping with annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
Hal Jordan makes a mocking noise over the phone. "Don't 'Hal' me, Spooky. Where in the hell are you?! The meeting starts in three minutes and Diana will kick your ass if you're not here soon," he hisses. There's mutterings in the background and Bruce winces.<br/>
<br/>
"Shit, is it that time already? I got caught up with something," Bruce murmurs as he looks back to where John watches him with a startlingly open expression of longing. Bruce looks away with a tiny smile that slips away when Hal speaks again.<br/>
<br/>
"Well get your ass over here before Diana drags you here herself! We're going over the expansion plan," Hal says.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce hangs up as a response and pockets his phone. Then, he strolls back to the table with an expression of regret.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm so sorry but I've got to run. I completely forgot I have a business meeting to get to," Bruce says. John's face falls and Harley passes his boxed desserts to him from Eddie.<br/>
<br/>
She glares at him, "Aw phooey, Mr. Moneybags. We was just gettin' to have fun, too."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce smiles apologetically and picks up the boxes. He makes sure to toss out his coffee cup on the way out. "It was really nice meeting you all," Bruce calls. He feels a bit of disappointment when John doesn't shoot him a farewell like the others do. Just watches him with those sharp eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>The man finds himself returning regularly. The second time he comes into the cafe John perks right up, although everyone had been in disbelief at seeing him again. He makes an even bigger order, much to Harley's delight, and sits at the same table until John throws himself into the chair across from him.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce stares at the man, startled, but can't help the smile that crosses his lips. A throat clears across the room and they both turn to see Harley staring down John from where she's making his coffee.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't scare off our only customer, Puddin'," she calls. John gives her a sheepish look and nods quickly but Bruce raises his hand placatingly.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, he wasn't bothering me. I, uh, was actually enjoying his stories," Bruce says. Harley gives him a suspicious look but nods approvingly at what she sees. Bruce turns back and is greeted with John's bright eyes.<br/>
<br/>
The man leans closer and says, "You really mean that?" Bruce nods at the words and John looks away, suddenly seemingly shy. "Oh, wow. Most people don't like my, ah, rambling," he mumbles.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce glances down to the man's hand and hesitantly places his hand over John's. "Well, I'm not most people, am I?" he challenges with a smirk. John's mouth falls open a little. His eyes roam over Bruce's face and he nods slowly.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, I...I think I'm beginning to see that..." John says quietly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>It becomes the new norm for him to pop into their little cafe after work or a particularly long day. Harley and him begin a game of haggling where she demands an absurd price and he manages to get it down to three hundred or less. Bruce really doesn't mind (he's a billionaire-at least he's spending his money on people he's come to care about) and watching her have fun, even at the expense of his wallet, is nice.<br/>
<br/>
Some afternoons, Victor will confide in him about his wife's condition over a cold latte or something similar. They'll talk quietly together and Bruce tries his best to give his advice to the man. When Victor finally allows Bruce to move Nora to one of his own facilities Bruce is ecstatic to be able to help the man using some of his best people and even himself. They both have high hopes for the outcome of their research.<br/>
<br/>
Eddie always invites him to a game of chess on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Since the Pact's been friends for years most of them have heard a lot of Eddie's riddles, jokes, and everything in between. The man is delighted to have someone new to befuddle and challenge, the two of them playing in the back room with drinks in hand.<br/>
<br/>
Bane is...aggressive. Although Bruce and Bane don't get along as well as he does with the others, Bruce does enjoy their occasional talks or when Bane wordlessly deals him into a game of poker after a bad day. Sometimes, on the bad days for Bane, he'll lead Bruce to the back room and he'll show him how to make some of his favorite pastries while the others fool around.<br/>
<br/>
Lastly, there's John. Bruce always finds himself gravitating toward the man as the month passes by. He barely notices the way they've eliminated personal space, and Bruce finds himself almost as touchy-feely as John is himself. They talk, and bake, and even sometimes doze off with one another.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce feels...comfortable. Safe, despite some of the group's more...violent tendencies. He's fond of the ragtag group.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Master Bruce, there's got a phone call for you," Alfred's voice says. Bruce looks up from where he's seated at his home office's desk. Everyone is in various positions around the room; Diana and Clark are on the other side of his desk and talking in low voices. Barry and Hal are flicking paper footballs at one another while J'onn tries his best to work while they try and pull him into a game.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce looks up at the words and asks, "Who is it, Al?" Alfred meets his eyes with a puzzled look, hand over the receiver of the phone.<br/>
<br/>
"It's a 'Harley Quinn', sir. She insisted on speaking with you and said you'd accept her call immediately," Alfred replies. Bruce's eyes widen and he nods, standing.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll take that. Thanks, Al."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce accepts the phone and presses it to his ear. "Yeah, Harl?" he greets quietly, ignoring the interested looks the others are giving him. Harley says something inaudible before her voice travels through the phone more pleasantly.<br/>
<br/>
"Where in the hell are you? John 'nd Eddie've been askin' for you since six," Harley complains. Bruce sighs and glances toward the clock. It's already half past nine.<br/>
<br/>
He says, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. I got wrapped up in a bunch of paperwork."<br/>
<br/>
Harley blows a raspberry. "Boo, Brucie-boy! Can't'cha just play hooky? Ple-ease?" the woman nearly whines. Bruce knows she's tired of John's loud complaints he can even hear in the background. He hears an angry shout from Bane and John's answering cackle. There's crashes and a yowl from what sounds to be Victor immediately after.<br/>
<br/>
Harley curses and Bruce sighs and lets a fond smile cross his lips. He says, "Alright, alright. I'll come over in an hour, okay?" Bruce says. Harley lets out a relieved noise.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Thank fuck</em>," she hisses and seems to turn away from the phone. "Hey, Puddin', Eds; Brucie's comin' over later for a sleepover, so stop ya fuckin' mopin', yeah?" Harley shouts. Eddie calls something back to her that seems to be an insult with Harley's sudden cussing is anything to go by.<br/>
<br/>
Without so much of a good-bye Harley hangs up. Bruce chuckles and hands the phone back to an intrigued Alfred. He resolutely ignores the grin on Diana's face as he takes his seat again and tries his best to power through the paperwork.<br/>
<br/>
No dice, it seems.<br/>
<br/>
"So, Bruce," Diana starts with a sly smirk and her fist under her chin to prop up her head, "who was that on the phone just now? Because I've never heard you mention a 'Harl' before as long as we've known each other."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce sighs and sets down his glasses on the desk. "Harley is a friend. I usually visit today but we've been in meetings and interviews all day so she wanted to know when I was coming over. That's it."<br/>
<br/>
Hal pops up from the floor with a grin that matches the one on Barry's face at the moment. "Oooh, 'she'! Is she your friend or your <em>friend</em>?" Hal asks.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "Jesus Christ, Hal. Harley would smash me to smithereens if I ever even suggested something like that-this doesn't matter. We're here to work, remember?" he snaps.<br/>
<br/>
Barry throws up his hands in defense. "And Spooky is back. Wonderful."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce only shakes his head and buckles down to get through these hellish documents.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Bruce is on his way out the door in his most comfortable sweater and slacks. Alfred is away for the next two weeks for a well needed vacation so Bruce is on his way to spend the time at the Pact's place.<br/>
<br/>
The plan is put to a screeching halt when Clark's startled face greets him. His hand is up as if he was about to knock. Everyone is here and Bruce grimaces as he looks them over.<br/>
<br/>
"What...are you doing here?" he asks slowly, looking between the group with a confused expression. Hal's mouth drops open and Diana looks vaguely offended, glossy lips turning down into a faint frown.<br/>
<br/>
She tells him, "Don't you remember? We were going watch a couple of movies here before we get some office work done together."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce's brain shuts off briefly until he remembers and he shoots them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I've got important plans right now. I'll make the next one, I promise."<br/>
<br/>
Barry rolls his eyes. "Dude, you've been busy all week and this is all that Clark's been talking about. You can't just ditch us!" he cries out. Bruce's phone vibrates and he instinctively reaches for it before aborting. He generally doesn't answer texts or calls right away but they've already caught the movement and now Diana looks suspicious.<br/>
<br/>
J'onn looks at him with confused eyes. "Are you...going to ignore that?" Bruce sighs and pulls his phone from his pocket. His lips twitch helplessly when he sees the caller ID.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce turns away and answers. "Hi, John."<br/>
<br/>
He picks up excited laughter from the man before he speaks. He says, "Bruce! Buddy! When are you gonna get here? I can't wait to spend a whole two weeks with you, y'know? Imagine all the things we can do; making stuff together, staying up all night long to talk, sleeping together...the possibilities are <em>endless</em>!"<br/>
<br/>
Bruce snorts. "We've been doing that for awhile now but I'm looking forward to it anyway," he responds. John giggles even louder and a little thump of John most likely flopping back on his bed.<br/>
<br/>
"You never answered my question, though. Where are you?" John nearly whines. Bruce looks up at the group gathered outside his house and closes his eyes briefly. Then, he lets out a quick breath and answers.<br/>
<br/>
"...I'm gonna be a little late. Forgot I had something planned. I'll definitely be there before ten, though," Bruce says. John groans in annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
He says, "<em>Fine</em>! Just hurry it up, would you?" Bruce makes a noise of affirmative and hangs up. He pockets his phone and pushes his front door open and holds it while the others eagerly hurry in.<br/>
<br/>
"Dibs on the arm chair!" Barry shouts as he soundly rushes ahead. J'onn makes a startled noise and hurries after the man to claim one of the most comfortable chairs. Hal spits an insult at his friend and darts after the two of them. Bruce shakes his head in amusement and locks the front doors while Diana and Clark chat near him quietly.<br/>
<br/>
They spend the evening watching trashy romance and action movies. J'onn asks a million questions that Barry does his best to answer but they all end of contributing when Hal complains that Barry's answers are shit.<br/>
<br/>
(That eventually escalates into a wrestling match between Hal and Barry that Diana tries to put a stop to but ends up being dragged into the fight herself.)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Alfred returns from his vacation looking much more relaxed than he had been before. Bruce is glad to have the man back and he spends part of the afternoon listening to Alfred tell about places in Europe he'd stopped to see.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>John has jam in his hair. Bruce falls into helpless laughter at the man's stunned face and Eddie's smug smirk for being the one who caused such a scandalized expression. Harley is exasperated as she watches them from where she and Victor are trying to ice a cake. Bane is watching his cobbler bake in the oven with an intense expression.<br/>
<br/>
"Eddie, you prick, I just bought this shirt! Oh, and my <em>hair</em>," John wails as he frantically tries to wipe the jam from his green curls. Bruce lets his laughter trickle down into a chuckle and he grabs his cloth from the counter.<br/>
<br/>
"Aw, I don't think it looks bad, John. You look rather dashing in red," Bruce says with a grin. John pouts at him and Bruce leans up on his toes to brush over his hair with the cloth. He clicks his tongue at the man's squirming and leans back. "Keep still, would you?" he demands. John's face pinkens at the tone.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce moves back to combing through the man's hair. Eddie is giving them a knowing look over John's shoulder and Bruce sneers playfully. Of course Eddie knows. The man could probably guess what stores Bruce has shopped at this morning just from the way he walks.<br/>
<br/>
"There we go," Bruce murmurs as he wipes his own hands on the rag. John beams at him and they shuffle back to the kitchen counter to work on the second cake.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, buddy, I really hope your rich friends like this. I mean...we haven't been able to bring in as many people as we want. The others have been super bummed about that even if they don't say so," John says, voice unusually quiet. Bruce looks to him as he chops the strawberries.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure they'll love it, John. How could they not? You all put in a lot of work into maintaining this place and I'm going to make sure you get the customers you need."<br/>
<br/>
John meets his eyes and a pleased smile makes his lips curl up. Bruce's eyes drift toward them subconsciously before he catches himself. He finds John watching him carefully so Bruce throws all caution to the wind and leans forward slowly. John's eyes brighten and the next thing Bruce knows he's being kissed.<br/>
<br/>
He's kissed plenty of women and just as many men. He's been with people who he's sworn he's been in love with. People he could, just for the slightest second, consider marriage with one day. Selina had almost gotten that had they not both called it off.<br/>
<br/>
This one little kiss tops them all. Slender fingers curl in his button up and Bruce can't help but reach over to tangle his fingers in the man's sticky locks, threading his fingers through them gently. John pulls away with a silly grin and Bruce finds himself staring at the man's face, dazed.<br/>
<br/>
"Wow..." Bruce murmurs, tongue sliding over his lips curiously. John can't seem to help the pleased giggles that fill the room now and Bruce's heart pounds just a little faster while they turn back to the task at hand.<br/>
<br/>
Even after he carries the boxes of desserts and coffees to the office for everyone to share hours later, Bruce can't seem to shake the taste of strawberry jam and cheap cigarettes.<br/>
<br/>
(Bruce can't find it in himself to care when he kisses John in the early morning. He's just ridiculously pleased to have this man with him forever, now)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's rlly messy but it is what it is</p><p>next update for my main work will be coming this weekend dw. just wanted to get this out for a little change of pace. these boys make me ridiculously emotional</p><p>please let me know about spelling errors and stuff. if you see a random ass paragraph in there that seems to have nothing to do with the story PLEASE tell me. I keep throwaway/scrapped scenes in the same doc and i sometimes accidentally leave them in and only catch them last minute.</p><p>(ill get better at this writing thing i swear-)</p><p>please kudo and comment if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>